1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a junction box, and more particularly to a junction box with improved locking portion.
2. Description of Related Art
EP patent publication NO. 2279529 published on Feb. 2, 2011 discloses a PV junction box including an insulative box, a cover covering the insulative box, a plurality of connecting foils and a plurality of diodes connecting with two neighborly connecting foils. The insulative box includes a bottom wall, a front wall, a rear wall and two side walls extending upwardly from the bottom wall and a cavity defined by these walls. The front wall and two side walls all comprise locking portions, and the cover has a plurality of preventing portions engaging with the locking portions to combine the cover and the insulative box together. However, once the junction box work unusually and need to be check inside, for the cover and the insulative box are combined together by a rigid interference between the locking portions and the preventing portions, and the cover is difficult to be opened from the insulative box, that may bother users.
Hence, an improved junction box is desired to overcome the above problems.